Danger Magnet
by writeetwomee
Summary: Laxus hates the weak, but he finds himself falling for the weakest girl he knows! LAXUSxOC.
1. You are WEAK!

"There's too much weaklings in this guild." Laxus said to his grandfather.

"They're all family." Makarov tried to explain, but Laxus grabbed his cloak and left.

Laxus was tired of being around all his members in Fairy Tail, they were just not strong enough. He needed a drink so he stopped by a small pub on the other side of Magnolia. 'Tch, I don't want to be the next master of a bunch of people who can't use magic,' He thought as he chugged down another barrel of alcohol. "Hey, I want another barrel," He demanded.

A brown haired petite, but busty girl rolled a barrel to him. Just by looking at the girl made him angry, she was so weak that she couldn't even lift a barrel of beer. Then a flashy looking guy with a full red attire walks into the pub. He sat at the table right next to Laxus. The flashy man then puts his arms around the petite waitress' waist. "Hey babe, my name is Salamander." He said.

The girl tried to get away from him, she was squirming and she said in a shaky voice, "Please. Stop." She begged. The guy didn't remove his hands. Then her eyes met Laxus, she pleaded him for help, but he just ignored her. He could honestly careless. "Stop!" she cried.

"Come on, I'm a nice guy," the guy started, "I'm a mage from Fairy Tail."

Laxus ears went up at the word "Fairy Tail". He then looked at the man's face and it wasn't anyone he knew. His blood began to boil, he was outraged that someone was trying to stain the "Fairy Tail" name. He then got up and grabbed the man by his collar, "What did you say punk?" He growled, "What guild."

"I said I'm from Fairy Tail. Are you trying to mess with me? I'm a powerful mage."

"Don't fuck with me. I've never seen you in my life." He said as he showed his Fairy Tail tattoo to the man. "RAGING BOLT!" he yelled as a ray of lightening struck the guy from above. "Don't you dare use that name again or else next time I'll kill you." He said as he left the pub.

"Wait!" The girl cried, "Thanks for saving me."

"I didn't do it to save you."

"What's your name? I'm Ciel."

He grabbed her by the neck, "Look girl, don't get friendly with me. If the guy didn't use my guild's name, I could care less if you were raped." He released her and she was crying and gasping for air.

After work, Ciel headed home. 'I wonder what he's doing now…. Wait- why do I care about him? He's a jerk. He only cares about his own imagine. Why am I even thinking of him? Whatever, I hope I'll never bump into him again.'

The next day, Ciel got up and walked to work. When she got to the pub, it was on fire. People were screaming and dumping buckets of water to try to stop it.., but it seemed impossible. A passing boy stopped and he sucked in all the fire with his mouth.

'What's going on?' Ciel thought. "Wait," she called after the boy.

"Yeah?"

"What did you do back there?"

"I ate the fire. Thanks for the food." He smiled.

"What?"

The boy then explained how he's a mage and how he could eat fire. His name was Natsu.

"I can actually do magic too… does that make me a mage?"

Natsu's eyes opened up, "What kind of magic?

"I can fly," she said. She whispered something Natsu couldn't hear and then glowing fairy wings appeared on her back and she flew around him.

"That's so cool! I want to fly too! Carry me!" He shouted.

She grabbed a hold of one of her legs causing her to lose balance and fall right on top of him. "Sorry, I think you're too heavy." She laughed.

"Oh, what else could you do?" he asked.

"I can heal small wound like bruises and cuts."

"OHHH! COME WITH ME!" Natsu grabbed her by the hand and started running. He was running so fast that she was off her feet.

Natsu then stopped in front of a building with "FAIRY TAIL" written boldly at the front. 'Wait, Fairy Tail… why does that sound so familiar?' she thought. "Umm… Natsu, I don't think I should be here."

"You can use magic! We would love to take you!" Natsu smiled and introduced her to everyone at the guild. Everyone was really nice to her and so she decided to join. Mirajane then stamped her on her left shoulder blade.

Suddenly, a large figure walked through the doors; it was the man who "saved" Ciel. "LAXUS!" Natsu yelled, "FIGHT ME!" Natsu ran towards him and suddenly, ZAP, he was zapped by lightening.

"Ha, you're 100 years too early to fight me!" He laughed.

Ciel gets a flashback to the "Salamander" guy who used "Fairy Tail". 'Oh god, what did I just do? I just joined a guild with this jerk.'

"Look we have a new member!" Makarov smiled.

Laxus turned to see that it was that weak girl. "What are you doing here?" he glared. "How could such a weak girl be in our guild!" Laxus was raging everyone could see the anger on his face.

"She's a mage." Natsu said, "She could fly! And she could heal people. Well not as well as Wendy, but still she can heal people! I brought her here."

Laxus was angry. His arteries were popping out; Laxus sends a wave of lightning bolts at Natsu. Then he walked upstairs to the second level.

"What's with him?" Ciel asked. The group explained how Laxus wants a strong guild because he's going to take over the guild one day. Ciel couldn't believe it…. How can someone that cruel be the head of such a big guild?

Before Ciel went home, she goes to the store to buy herself backless clothing or close to backless because she wanted to be able to show off the "Fairy Tail" logo. After a few hours of shopping, she heads home. When she was half-way home, she started noticing that someone was following her so she begins walking after. The foot-steps became louder and louder, she turns back to see who it is. Right at that moment the person grabs her and put a knife by her throat. He was a bearded with some guild logo on his chest. "AHAHAHA, so you're the new Fairy Tail kid." He crackles. "I thought Fairy Tail was supposed to be strong, but look at you."

Ciel struggles to get loose, but she just couldn't, she was too weak. Then suddenly, the man was struck by lightning. Ciel turns back to see Laxus there, "Laxus." She said.

"You're so weak. You're making the whole guild look bad."

"Sorry. Thanks for saving me."

"Ha? You think I saved you? You and that guy were just blocking the way." He lied and he walked off

"Wait!" Ciel cried and she ran to where he was.

"What?" He glared.

She stared at him with her big blue eyes. Laxus somehow felt paralyzed. "You have a cut on your cheek." She said. She reached her hand up to his cheek and touched it, and healed it.

Then Laxus snapped out of it, "What are you doing?" He yelled. "Don't you dare touch me again."

"Sorry, I just wanted to help." Her eyes became teary.

"I don't need help from the weak." He said ad walked off.

Ciel picked up her bags and walked back home. As she was taking a bath she thought, 'I guess he's not that bad of a guy… I mean he did save me… Even though he said it was because I was a road block… What a load of BS! He just wanted to look cool. '

Meanwhile, Laxus was at Fairy Tail. 'Why did I freeze up? To a girl like her especially?' he thought about it and pictured her eyes again. 'Her eyes were so pale blue, they looked so pure. No,they looked like diamonds' he thought. And he shivered at the thought of it. 'Wait! What am I talking about! It was just because of the sun, they were reflecting off her eyes. That stupid girl, what did she do to me!' He touched his cheeks and he smiled. He might not be aware of it because of his arrogance, but, he's falling for her.


	2. Seriously?

Laxus arrived at Fairy Tail and to his surprise it was completely empty. He went upstairs and lit himself a cigar. A small petite woman with an hourglass figure appeared in front of him. She was wearing a white bikini. He couldn't make out the face because it was dark, but when she walked closer he saw that it was Ciel.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I want to thank you for saving me." She blushed. She approached him and straddled him. She was so small compared to him; he was at least twice her size. He liked how she was small; it made him feel even more powerful. She put her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He could feel her soft lips. He wanted more than just that small kiss, so he held her tiny waist and pulled her closer. He smashed his lips into hers and ravaged her. He put his tongue in her mouth and wrestled her.

"Mmm." She moaned. His hands began to roam up to her breast. And he squeezed them. "Ahh~ Laxus!"

"So, you're not as innocent as you look." Laxus grinned. "What a dirty girl." Laxus pulled on the strings of her bikini and her bikini fell onto the floor. Laxus took a good look at her, she was beautiful. Her skin was milky white and her nipples were rosy pink. He kissed her again and then dragged his kisses down her body until he got to her breasts. He sucked on one and started massaging the other one, "A-ahh!" she screamed. They were soft and it made him want to explore more. Laxus felt himself harden. She rubbed herself around him. He was losing his mind, "ughh" he groaned. He began taking off his clothes and she helped him.

She went down onto her knees as she took him out of his pants. He was big. No, big is an understatement, he was massive. She ran her fingers up his shaft and she tapped the tip of it. She began rubbing around the tip until it became wet. Then she began moving her hand up and down his shaft he groaned with pleasure. She then licked the tip of him, "oohhh". She took him in her mouth slowly, in and out and started sucking on him. His mind was spinning, he felt as if he lost his mind. He took his hands and placed it in back of her head and he pushed and pulled her head towards and away from him at a faster pace until he felt that he was going to cum soon. He came into her mouth and…

The next second he finds himself not at Fairy Tail, Ciel was nowhere in sight, and he was in his bed. He looks down to find himself still hard. 'Great,' he thought, 'this is entirely that woman's fault. If she didn't touch my face, I would have not had this dream!' He got up and dressed and then he thought, 'Really, how did I not know it was a dream? No one at Fairy Tail? And really a bikini?'

He heads to Fairy Tail and this time he knows for sure it's not a dream. There were people everywhere and it was loud just like it was supposed to be. He went upstairs to get a S-Class mission from the bulletin board. As he walked out of the building, he bumped into Ciel, "Hey," she said. Images of Ciel from his dream flashes through his head. Not knowing what to do, he walked passed her pretending not to hear or see her.

The next day, Ciel comes to Fairy Tail telling everyone that she will be gone for a few days because she's going to go visit her grandmother who lived in the neighboring town. When Ciel reached the outskirts of town she was suddenly grabbed by a gigantic monster. She screamed for help and suddenly a ray of lightning shocked the monster that was holding her causing her to fall straight down. She muttered some words and her wings came out and she landed safely. She turns to see Laxus there. "Hey, thanks again." She smiled.

"Why are you always getting into trouble?" He asked.

"It's not like I asked for it! What are you doing here anyways?"

"I just finished a mission and I was returning home."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to my grandmothers it' just three miles from here. I'm going to go now. Bye!" She took another step…"Ahhh!" and she fell into a hole that had a "caution sign" next to it. "Ow… that hurts!" She cried. She flew herself out of the hole to see Laxus there laughing. "What's so funny?"

"How could you not see that!" He laughed.

"Hey! It's not funny!" She yelled.

He thought about what had just happened. When she got outside the city, she was instantly attacked and right when she's rescued, she falls into a trap. The more he thought about it the more the more frustrated he got because he imagined how on gossip magazines will write about the death of a Fairy Tail member due to [insert stupid reason here]. He couldn't let that happen so he said, "Wait."

"What?"

"I'll go with you."

"Whaa-"she said in shock, "Did you say what I just thought you said? But why?"

"You could barely walk five feet without falling into some kind of trap."

After a while, they finally made it to Grandmother's little cottage. It was a good thing Laxus tagged along with Ciel. She was caught into seven traps, was chased by a wild boar, was encountered by a monster, and was almost taken as a hostage. 'How does a girl have so much luck in encountering trouble?' He thought. He was exhausted in looking after her; it was like babysitting.

Ciel knocked on the door and her grandmother answered, "Oh, hello my dear," she said. "And who is this?"

"This is Laxus. He's-"

"Boyfriend?" Grandmother cut her off.

"NO! A couple with THAT?" Ciel and Laxus yelled as they point at eachother.

Her grandmother chuckled, "Oh, but you guys are so much alike."

"GRANDMOTHER!" Ciel yelled. "By the way, aren't you leaving now?" She said as she looked at Laxus.

"How are you going to get back to Fairy Tail alive?" He asked.

She puffed up her face, "Fine… but I don't know where you're going to stay…"

"What are you talking about? He's staying here!" Grandmother said.

"Are you serious, Grandmother! No!" Ciel screamed.

"He's staying whether you like it or not." Grandmother invited Laxus in and told him to just call her Grandmother.


	3. Horror Night

Laxus and Ciel walked to a nearby store to buy groceries. When they arrived to the store, Ciel passed Laxus a basket. "Why am I even here?" Laxus complained.

"If you don't remember, this is ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ciel glared.

-FLASHBACK-

"Dinner time," Ciel called out. Laxus came out of his room and sat down for dinner. In front of him was a large feast. The amount of food was enough to feed a group of fifteen, but Ciel heard stories about Laxus massive appetite.

Laxus took a large bite, "This is good!" he said with his mouth food.

"Ciel is good at cooking." Grandmother complimented.

Laxus putted his fork down and looked at Ciel. "What's wrong?" Ciel asked.

"Is this safe to eat?" Laxus teased.

"Oh my god, yes it is! What do you th- Actually, it's not. So stop eating and leave." She said as she pulled his plate away from him.

"Okay, okay. It's just a joke. It's really good though." He grinned. "I guess letting you into Fairy Tail wasn't such a bad idea at all" He laughed.

When Ciel and Grandmother were full, Laxus was still gobbling down food. When everything was cleaned off the table Grandmother asked him if he would like more food. He nodded, so Grandmother asked Ciel to cook some more for him. Ciel cooked and Laxus ate and that process occurred over and over until Laxus was full and that was when all the food in the house was gone.

"Well, I guess tomorrow you two can go buy groceries for me." Grandmother smiled.

-END OF FLASH BACK-

"Well, that's not my fault." Laxus said.

"What do you mean not your fault? You're the one who ate everything!" Ciel screamed.

"Well you know a man got to eat." He grinned.

"I wonder what kind of stomach you have… seriously…. Probably you have some parasite in you…"

"Well, I refer to my stomach as the bottomless pit."

After shopping for a while, they came out with four grocery bags. Ciel took one while Laxus took three, however he saw her struggle with one bag so he took it out of her arms. "Let me carry it, you're still so weak."

"Hey, you don't need to. I could do it."

"No, you're going to trip over a rock or something and then drop all the food."

"I am not going to tr- AH" she said as she tripped over a rock. "Owwwww."

"See, I told you." Laxus laughed.

Ciel spots a cab right across from them, "hey want to take a cab? I mean it will be easier." Ciel asked.

"NO." he yelled in a serious manner. Ciel looked at him weirdly because he seemed a little weird when he said it. "I mean, Grandmother's is only like ten minutes away? It's really close."

"Fine by me."

When they arrived home, Grandmother was not home. On the kitchen counter there was a note that said, "Ciel, I won't be home tonight. I'm having bingo night with my friends. I'll see you tomorrow! P.S. Laxus is a very attractive young man. Don't let this chance slip away from you!"

"Grandmother….." Ciel growled in a low voice as she shredded the note Grandmother wrote.

"What did it say?" Laxus asked.

"N-nothing." Ciel fake smiled, "She's just not going to be home tonight."

"Just you and me in this house alone," he inched closer to her.

Ciel began to tremble, "W-what a-a-re you saying?" her voice was shaky.

"You know I'm a guy, you're a girl. What else do you think?" He winked. He then pinned her down against the wall.

"STOP THIS!" Ciel cried. Ciel was terrified and she began tearing up.

"AHAHAHA." Laxus laughed. "Get real. I wouldn't go for weak girls."

"That wasn't funny!" Ciel cried.

Later that night, when Ciel came out from the shower she told Laxus to he could use the bathroom. After his shower, he came out topless with a pair of gray sweats. Ciel examined his body and she turned away and asked "Can you put something on?"

"Oh come on, compared to Grey, I'm wearing a lot." He laughed.

"Good point." She agreed.

"Hey let's watch a movie." Laxus suggested.

"Sure. My grandmother puts all her DVDs over there in that shelf."

"Oh, cool. What do you want to watch?" Laxus asked.

"Umm… anything is fine, just NOT horror." She said.

"Not horror? Okay." He said with a devilish smiled.

He put on the movie…. Ten minutes in…. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! OMFG!" Ciel screamed when a bloody zombie popped out. Ciel began hyperventilating. "I thought I said no horror."

"This isn't horror, this is comedy!" He said. "Any movie with zombies is obviously comedy."

Ciel covered her eyes, but Laxus moved her hands away and told her to watch. She was screaming and crying and Laxus found it very entertaining.

After the movie, they decided to call it a night. Ciel went into her room and she was afraid to sleep. She was afraid that zombies would pop out of her closet her crawl out from under the bed. She repeatedly looked out her window, under her bed, in her closet, for the next two hours. Finally she got out of her room and she busted through Laxus' door. "This is all your fault!" she cried. "I can't sleep because of that stupid movie you picked out."

"Let me go back to sleep" Laxus groaned.

"If I can't sleep, then I'm not going to let you either!" she puffed up her cheeks.

"Oh, come on. That movie was hilarious. I'm tired let me sleep." He said and he put his covers over himself.

Ciel came over and pulled off his blankets. "Get up!" she yelled.

Laxus pulled her down to bed next to him. She was then under his arms. She couldn't move. "Laxus! Get off me!" she yelled.

"Shut up and sleep." He demanded. Laxus soon fell right back to sleep.

Ciel felt somehow safe under his arms and she soon fell asleep.

Laxus woke up in the middle of the night and he felt something on his chest. It was Ciel. He was in shock at first, but then he remembered what happened. He looked at her and smiled. He stroked her hair and put a strand of hair back behind her ears. "Mmm" she moaned in her sleep as she turned, facing away from her. This made him jolt up. 'oh god, that scared me. Good, she's still asleep.' He thought. He really wanted to hold her. 'Fuck, she came into my room first.' He spooned her.

When the sun came up, Laxus woke up to find his arms still around her, but she was facing him. He kissed her on the forehead and then suddenly she began to wiggle around. She was going to wake up soon. Not knowing what to do, Laxus pretended to go back to sleep.

Ciel woke up and she felt an arm around her. She opened her eyes to see Laxus right there. She stared at him for a moment, and then she screamed, "AAHH!"

"What is it now woman?" he yawned.

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing. You're the one who came into MY room."

Ciel looked around and she blushed from remembering what she did. "Sorry." She said as she rushed out of his room.

Later Grandmother came back and she whispered into Ciel's ears, "So… Did you take advantage of last night?"

"GRANDMOTHER!" Ciel screamed and blushed.


	4. Sleepover

On the day of their departure, Grandmother called a cab for Laxus and Ciel. "What is that?" he asked.

"A cab… what else?" Ciel asked.

"I'm not getting on that thing." He said.

"What why? Magnolia is pretty far from here." She said. "Just get on; Grandmother would be disappointed if you didn't."

After a lot of convincing, Laxus finally got into the cab. When the cab started to move, Laxus started to turn pale blue. He rested his head against the window. "Hey are you alright?" Ciel asked.

"Can we get off this?" He asked.

"You're not so high and mighty anymore! This is so not you." She laughed. "But, I guess it's sort of hard seeing you this way." She asked the driver to stop and they both got off. "I guess I've found your weakness. Look I'm finally stronger than you in something!" She smiled.

"You're still weak. Anyways, it's because all dragon slayers get motion sickness. " He sneers.

"I wonder… do other people know about this?" She asked.

"Don't you dare tell them." He glared.

"Ohh… I'm so afraid." She teased.

"So you're trying to blackmail me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Who knows maybe?" She shrugged.

Laxus grabbed Ciel and threw her over his shoulders. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET GO OF ME!" she screamed. Laxus ignored her and walked toward a nearby lake. "Oh my god! Don't tell me you're going to throw me in! Laxus! Please stop!" She cried. Laxus threw her into the lake. "What was that for?"

"Ha, this is what you get for trying to mess with me."

"Okay fine." She smiled. "Can you help me up now?" She put out her arms and right when Laxus got a hold of her hands, with all her might she tugged, hoping to make him fall in as well. But, she fails to do so….

"Are you serious?" Laxus laughed, "You think you could pull me in?"

"Well, it was worth a shot." She smiled. And then she cupped water into her hands and then she splashed it at Laxus.

"WOW! what are you? Like five?"

"Oh come on, don't be a party pooper." She said as she began swimming in the water. "Hey maybe it would be faster if we swam to Magnolia."

"Did you hit your head when I threw you in?" Laxus gave her a weird look, "The lake doesn't reach Magnolia…"

"Oh whatever, just get in, the water feels great!" She shouted as she splashed him with water again.

"Why you little…." He growled. Without another thought he got into the water and he began splashing water at her.

"And you said I was immature!"

"You are!"

"You know, I'm a lightening mage right?"

"Yeah, so what? It's not like you'll hurt me." She winked.

When they reached to the other side of the lake, they got back up onto land. Laxus could see right through Ciel's shirt. She was wearing a light pink bra with laced designs on the top. He took off his shirt and handed it to Ciel, "Hey, wear this." He demanded.

"Why?" she asked, and then she looked down and then she covered herself and she put on Laxus' shirt. "Thanks." She blushed. Laxus blushed but he turned away because he didn't want her to see him that way.

By the time the pair reached Magnolia, it was already nightfall and they were still drenched. "Kyahh!" Ciel screamed as she tripped a crack in the sidewalk. She looked down to see a cut on her knees. Laxus picked her up, bridal style and continued walking. "Hey! Put me down!" Ciel yelled.

"You're injured!" He yelled back.

"It's okay, I can heal myself." She said.

Laxus ignored her and brought her to his place. He put her down on his couch and went looking for the first aid kit. Tired of waiting, Ciel healed herself.

"I guess I don't need that first aid kit of yours," Ciel said as Laxus came in with the first aid kit. "Achoo!" she sneezed. She began to shiver because it was getting cold. "Hey, can I use your shower real quick?" She asked.

Laxus flinched at the thought of her in his shower. Trying to keep his cool he said, "Yeah, sure go ahead." Laxus then passed her one of his shirts. After Ciel's shower she began to put on the shirt Laxus lent her. 'This is embarrassing.' She thought. It was a white buttoned up shirt.

"Hey, Thanks." Ciel said as she came out of the shower. Laxus couldn't breathe for a moment, she looked so sexy. He felt a slight pain in his pants. He examined her carefully. He could imagine himself ripping his shirt off of her. "Laxus?" Ciel asked, "Are you okay?"

He snapped out of it, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm going to go then."

"Go where?" He asked.

"Home? Where else?"

"Are you an idiot? You're walking home in the dark, in THAT?"

"What's wrong with it? It's clothes, is it not?"

"You're going to get raped. Knowing you, you won't be able to fight back."

"Bu-"

"Are you going to say, what are the chances? Look at you, you're always running into trouble and somehow all the creepers try to get at you. Just save some trouble and stay for the night."

"Fine."

"Just make yourself at home, I'm going to shower."

Ciel lay on his bed and she thought, 'I think he really cares about me. I can't believe I'm spending another night with him.' She smiled at the thought of it and before she knew it she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Laxus was in the shower. 'Damn, why does she have to be so god damn sexy for?' He thought, 'what if I can't control myself tonight? Fuck.' He thought about the way she looked again, he became hard. 'Fuck,' he said as he looked down. He grabbed a hold of himself and stroked up and down his shaft. He began fantasizing:

Ciel in his buttoned up shirt bent over on the edge of his bed, revealing her panties to him. "Laxus, please. I want you." She whispered naughtily. Laxus went behind her and rubbed her, "Ohhh, she moaned. Her panties began to soak up, "You're so wet," He commented. Ciel blushed. He put his hands in her panties and began to glide his hands along her folds making her scream his name. He began moving his fingers in her. He then ripped off her panties and he began to use his tongue and he licked her folds slowly and he played with her pink pearl. He inserted his tongue in her and began to move it in a circular motion. "Laxus, I want more!" She moaned. Laxus took his long, thick stick and rubbed it at her entrance teasing her. He then trusted into her. He grabbed her hips and began trusting from behind. He felt that he was almost at his peak and he trusted her once more and he released all of it into her.

He groaned as he finished off. 'Shameful,' he thought, 'I can't believe I stoop to this level because of a girl.'

After his shower, he came out shirtless and he called, "Ciel?" There was no reply. He saw that she was innocently sleeping in his bed. He sighed and crawled into bed next to her. He pushed her hair in back of her ears and he placed a light kiss on her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her, wishing this moment would not end.

The next morning at Fairy Tail….

"Hey, guys! Big news! Yesterday, I saw Laxus carrying Ciel up to his apartment!" Natsu blabbed.

"WHAT!" The whole Fairy Tail roared.

Tears rolled down Makarov eyes as he said, "I guess I might have that grandchild I've always wanted!"

Meanwhile…..

Ciel woke up, smelling coffee. She got up, "Laxus? You're up already?" She said.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, I totally fell asleep yesterday… and I took your bed… I'm sorry." She said nervously.

"Why are you sorry for?"

"Well, this is your apartment… and well… didn't you have to sleep on the couch an-"

"Wait. Hold on, you think I'll actually sleep on the couch?"

"What? Did you sleep on the kitchen table instead?"

"WHAT? No! I slept in bed!"

"WHATTT!" Ciel blushed.

"It's not the first time we slept together." He winked. "I'm going to go to Fairy Tail. Lock the doors before you leave. Thanks." And with that he left.


	5. Denial

Laxus arrived to Fairy Tail and for a moment everyone paused and stared. He ignored them, and everyone resumed their own activities. Makarov approached his precious grandson with sparkling eyes, "So, when will I be a great-grand dad?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard, you brought a certain girl up your apartment."

"So? I bring girls all the time and you never gave a damn."

"But, this girl isn't like one of those one-night stand girls you always have… "

"Sorry, to burst your bubble, but nothing happened yesterday."

Makarov jaw dropped opened. "Laxus! Are you alright? This is a first, you bring a girl home and you did nothing with her? Don't tell me something is wrong with…." Makarov looked down.

"You… OLD GEEZER!" he yelled. He used his magic and hit everyone in a five feet radius.

He was about to walk up the stairs, until his best friends, Freed and Bickslow pulled him aside. "What now?" he growled.

"I heard you were with that new chick." Freed grinned, "I thought those girls aren't your type. I mean she's weak and all."

"Shut up! Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened…." Freed and Bickslow said simultaneously. They gave each other a look and they whispered to each other, "Maybe he's a bit defective dow-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" And Laxus stroke them with his lightening magic.

A moment after Ciel walks in and a great commotion occurred. Lucy pulled Ciel by her arms and asked, "Were you with Laxus last night?"

Cana grabbed the other arm of Ciel and asked, "Was he rough?"

She looked around for help and she saw Makarov, thinking he would help her she mouthed "help" to him. He walked up to her and then asked, "So, I'm going to be a great-grandfather right?"

With all the loud roaring and cheering Ciel became overwhelmed. Then she shouted, "STOP! Look guys, you all misunderstood! Yeah, I was over Laxus' place… but NOTHING happened. I just cut up my knee and he gave me a first aid kit."

Everyone started murmuring. "Wait, Laxus was alone with a cute girl and he didn't do anything…" One whispered. "He must have really good restraint or maybe she's special." Another whispered.

Hearing all the comments made Laxus angry. "Yeah, we didn't do anything. Come on, she's totally not my type. Why would I even do her? I mean look at her, she's weak. She's short, she's stupid and she's not even pretty. Her skin is as pale as a ghost and she's just got a plain face. Guys, I have standards too. I won't just do anyone." He said as his voice echoed off the walls.

'What a bunch of bullshit. Ciel's one of the beautiful girls in Fairy Tail.' Everyone thought. And it was true, it was a lie, however Laxus cared more about his image more than anything.

However, Ciel did not know of this, she thought it was all real. She felt a sharp pain in her heart. 'So, he never thought of me of anything? I'm just a plain girl who doesn't know her way. I've caused him too much trouble.' She thought. She bit her lips and then she said, "Ye-ah. You s-see… th-there's noth..ing be-between us." She said as her voice began cracking up. She forced herself to smile and she said, "I… I'm going to go now." She said speedily and she ran out of Fairy Tail.

After she left, everyone at Fairy Tail glared at Laxus. "What?" he questioned.

"You know she's probably crying her eyes out because of you." Mirajane said seriously.

"Well, GOOD!" He responded, "I don't need some plain girl liking me."

"Plain? Are you fucking kidding me she's beautiful." Lucy yelled.

"Look, she's just not my type." He shouted angrily.

"If she wasn't your type, you would of did it with her and then thrown her aside like all those other girls." Makarov said at last. "You can lie to the world, but we all know that… that girl is special to you."

"I don't need to listen to you guys." Laxus said with an annoyed tone and he walked away.

Meanwhile, Ciel was at home, like Mirajane said, she was crying her eyes out. 'I'm so stupid. I should of known… just because a guy shows you some kindness it doesn't mean he likes you. I mean who do I think I am? I'm not strong or beautiful…. Why would someone like him like me?' She thought. 'I'm just over reacting. Yeah, it's just a phase. I'll just have to pretend nothing happened. Yeah, nothing happened between us. He didn't even lay a finger on me. I'm just a kid to him. I'm just a joke, that's why he teased me. I'm stupid so he threw me in the lake. He stayed with me because I'll ruin the reputation of Fairy Tail… Everything wasn't because he cared for me… Then why?' The more she thought, the more frustrated she became. She ended up telling herself, 'Tomorrow, I'll just pretend nothing happened. Nothing happened between us. I'll just act normally. I can't let him or anyone else know this is bothering me.

On the other hand, Laxus found himself walking to the pub where he first met Ciel. He sat down and bought himself a barrel of alcohol, just like the time he did back then. He sat at the exact same seat and he started reminiscing. He thought the stupid guy who was trying to hit on her with their guild name. He started to remember how he had to save her time over time over time. He had a painful smile on his face and he asked himself, 'What am I doing?'

As he was walking out the pub, he sees Ciel walking out of a groceries store. "Hey!" She waved.

"Hey." He waved back, "So, about…"

"About what? You mean what you said? Yeah, there's nothing wrong with what you said. You're actually right. There's nothing between us and there's no way that there's something between us… Well, I'll see you around bye!" She smiled and then rushed off. As she was running back to her apartment she began crying.

Somehow this pained Laxus. 'Really? Nothing between us?' He thought. And he punched the nearest thing around him. It was the wall of a local store and it just came crumbling down.

The next day at Fairy Tail, Ciel was acting especially odd. She was smiling at everything and she laughed at everything. "Hey, are you alright?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Because you're acting a bit weird…" Natsu said.

"After yesterday, are you sure you're okay? It's okay to cry it out." Lucy said.

"Yesterday? Oh, that? That's nothing. I can assure you guys nothing is wrong with me!" she forced herself to smile again. It looked really unnatural and she changed the subject right away.

On the other end of the guild, Laxus was unconsciously looking at Ciel. "You just screwed up." Freed said.

"What are you talking about?" Laxus asked.

"Well, you had such a hot girl right in your palms and after yesterday, you've just lost all your chances." Freed responded.

"Are you kidding me? Her hot? What world you live in?"

"You fucking liar. She's petite, but she's got all the right curves. She's like a C-cup, she's thin, she has a butt, she has a nice face, and she got those big round eyes." He pointed out.

"If you like her so much, why don't you get at her?" He asked.

"Eh, innocent girls aren't my type…"

"Not mine either."

"You liar. You've been staring at her for the longest time. Can you just admit it?"

"Whatever."


	6. Jealousy

For a while now, Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus have worked together on a very big mission, however now that mission is currently over and they have succeeded. As a result, they are having a party to celebrate the good news. The venue was going to be at Fairy Tail itself, so Fairy Tail members hurried to get all the décor done. Grey made ice sculptures, Levy drew art work, Happy flew and hung up lights and decorations, Erza used her strength to move things around, Bickslow used his "babies" help clean up, and everyone else was running around cleaning, fixing, or arranging things.

And after countless hours of work, Fairy Tail was finally ready for a party. When Blue Pegasus arrived, Ciel thought everyone looked like hosts. Most of the members were just so suave. During the party, Ciel was approached by one of the cutest members from the guild, Hibiki. He got her a drink and began talking to her. They both struck off pretty well.

"I told you! You should have kept her… now it's too late." Freed whispered to Laxus as he pointed out Hibiki and Ciel together.

"Whatever, it's not like I care." He said coldly and he walked off. However, he did care. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the two of them laughing and enjoying themselves. As a result, Laxus decided to leave. "Hey, where are you going?" Bickslow asked.

"I'm not feeling well, I'm going home first."

"He's depressed isn't he?" Bickslow asked Freed.

"He's just not used to seeing what his being taken. Let him be." Freed responded.

The party soon ended. The next morning at Fairy Tail, Makarov made an announcement to the whole guild, "Today, I'm proud to say that we're going to have a guest stay at Fairy Tail for a few weeks. And this guest is… Hibiki Lates!"

'Oh, great him.' Laxus thought.

Day after day, Hibiki stuck by Ciel. He would eat lunch with her, go shopping with her, and even walk home with her. One day, Hibiki was called off on an errand and the girls began questioning Ciel.

"Why do you always catch all the good guys!" Evergreen complained.

"I know right! First Laxus and now Hibiki?" Cana agreed.

"Hey, guys… there's nothing between me and Hibiki. We're just friends!" She shouted.

"Oh yeah… just friends. That's why he's always around you and he always walks you home…" Cana said.

"So… what do you think of him?" Lucy asked.

"Well… he's a nice guy… but I don't think I like him that way." She said.

"I think you should give him a chance. I mean he's good looking, he's sweet, and he cares for you!" Lucy tried to convince her.

At that moment Laxus walked into Fairy Tail. He was able to hear Lucy's last comment and nothing else, so he added, "Yeah, you guys really match. You're both weak when it comes to physically fighting. You guys would make a good couple." He said as he bit his tongue.

There was a sudden sharp pain in Ciel's heart. "Who I date doesn't concern you." She said.

"Hey guys!" he said as he entered the tense atmosphere. Upon his arrival, Laxus leaves. "What's wrong?" He asked Ciel.

"Nothing." Ciel said.

That night Ciel was in her shower and she thought, 'You think I look nice with Hibiki? Then fine, I'll go out with him. I'll show you I can be a good girlfriend. I'll make sure you regret hurting me so much!'

The next day, Ciel became really flirty around Hibiki. She would shove him every time he made a joke about her and she would lean on him when they were watching a movie. She was especially touchy when Laxus was around. She would smile more and compliment Hibiki more too. Laxus began to feel sick seeing them together. For the next few days, he didn't show up to Fairy Tail.

He stayed in his apartment. 'That slut, she's all over him now.' His conscience then told him he was jealous. 'I am not jealous! She's just another girl there's nothing special about her.'

'She's beautiful, sweet, and fun and you know it.' His conscience said.

'Shut up! So what?'

'You're only at home because you don't want to see them together.'

'He's going to be gone in a few days. I won't see him after that anymore.'

Meanwhile, Ciel was about to sleep when there was a knock on the door, it was Hibiki. She opened it, "hey, what brings you here so late?"

"Well, you know I'm leaving soon…. So there's something I want to ask you."

"Yeah what is it?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering… if you want to move out of Magnolia for me."

"What?"

"You know, Blue Pegasus isn't in Magnolia and I'm leaving soon and I want you to come with me."

"I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, I'll give you some time. You have until the day I leave." He said as he left her apartment.

Ciel told the girls the next day and it began to spread throughout the whole Fairy Tail.

"Hey, did you hear that Ciel might leave Fairy Tail?" A member told Freed.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, yesterday, Hibiki asked her to leave with him. She didn't give him an answer yet, but I think she'll end up going with him I mean they're so close and all."

After hearing that, Freed ran to Laxus' apartment. "HEY! It's me open up! It's an emergency!"

"What?" Laxus asked as he opened the door.

"Ciel… might leave." He said as he was panting.

Laxus became furious and grabbed the collar of Freed shirt, "What did you say?"

"Yesterday, Hibiki asked Ciel to leave with him."

"So, she's going to leave?"

"Well she didn't say anything, but… who knows… I mean they're so close and all."

Laxus dropped Freed, "Hey are you going to be okay," Freed asked.

"Leave me alone."

"But-"

"I said go."

He sat back down on his chair for a while and his conscience said, 'If you don't tell her now, she might never come back.'

He rushed out of his door and he tried to find Ciel. After running around the city for twenty-minutes he finally found her. She was right outside the post office. "Ciel!" He called.

She turned to see who it was, "Laxus?"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the alley and pressed her against the wall holding both of her hands up, "I heard you were leaving."

"I didn't decide that yet."

"Are you going to leave?" He asked as he tightened his grip around her wrists.

"Why? Do you want me to leave? SO then I won't embarrass the guild even more? You want me to leave don't you?" She cried. "If you want me to leave then I w-"

She was cut off by Laxus' lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. He moved his tongue in her mouth and began to wrestle his tongue with hers. "Mmmn," she moaned. He wouldn't stop kissing her. She felt her knees becoming weak. He stopped kissing him and then she opened her eyes. "You…" She began, but she didn't know what to say next. She covered her lips. And before she knew it, Laxus disappeared. 'What was that about? What does that mean?" She became even more confused.

The next night, Hibiki was walking Ciel home when a band of thieves appeared in front of them. Hibiki wasn't a very good fighter and he needed some time to start his magic and because the band of thieves were really fast, he was unable to use his magic. One thief captured Hibiki and the other one took Ciel.

"We're going to get a lot from this girl." One of the thieves laughed.

"Let go of me!" Ciel cried.

Laxus suddenly appeared and he used his lightening magic to shock all of them, including Hibiki. He took Ciel and hugged her, "Why are you always getting into trouble."

"Hey what was that for?" Hibiki yelled as he got up.

"That's for being unable to protect her. If you want to take her, you should know if she isn't being kidnapped she's attracting monsters or falling into traps."

Laxus shocks him with lightening once again. "What was that for now?" He screamed!

"That's for taking what is mine." He then grabs Ciel and throws her over his shoulders.

"HEY LET GO OF ME!" Ciel cried.

Laxus ignored her and walked to his apartment. He threw Ciel onto his bed and then pinned her down. She was trying to push him away, but it didn't work. "You don't even like me, why are you doing this? You said I wasn't up to your standards, but you kiss me. You left me all confused!" Ciel cried.

Laxus wiped the tears off the side of her cheeks and kissed her. She kissed him back. He ran his hand up to her breast and gave it a light squeeze. "Ahh!" she screamed and she slapped him across the face. "Stop! This isn't right! You don't even like me!"

"Who said I didn't?" He yelled back.

She blushed, "But you said before that I'm a plain girl and I'm stupid… and you encouraged me to go out with Hibiki an-"

He shut her up by forcing a kiss on her. He slid his hands under her shirt. Ciel's eyes pop open and she pushes him and slaps in across the face.

"Hey!"

"Aren't you moving a little too fast?"

"Nothing wrong with that!"

"Hmph" she crossed her arms and turned around to walk away from him.

He stopped her and said, "Okay, I won't do anything, but tonight just stay with me tonight."

They went back to Laxus' apartment and Laxus wrapped his arms around her as they both fell to sleep.


	7. Keep It a Secret

Ciel woke up from the soft strokes around her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Laxus' heavy gaze, she felt embarrassed it was like he was touching her with just his stare."Good morning," She blushed.  
>"Morning to you too." He smiled.<br>"So... Do you think that the whole Fairy Tail knows yet?" Ciel asked.  
>"Probably not. I doubt Hibiki would tell them about how embarrassing he was yesterday." Laxus laughed.<br>"I won't be too sure about that." Ciel disagreed.  
>"They won't know for at least a month."<br>"I think they'll know, or else why else would I be around you?"  
>"Who said you're going to be around me?"<br>This hurt Ciel a little bit, "What?" She asked in disbelief, "But, you said we're together, right? How can we not be together in that sense? Are you saying you don't want me around? What sense does this make?" She began tearing up.  
>"Oh, come on. You have your life at Fairy Tail, I have mine. I'm not saying I don't want you around me, but not 247 alright? We could go out afterwards." Ciel didn't look anymore convinced. "Look what I'm trying to say is... that I don't want anyone to know about us alright? Everyone is just going to make a big fuss about it."  
>"But, they're going to find out sooner or later right? What's wrong with us together? Is it because I'm too embarrassing for you?" She got up and began walking away from him.<br>Laxus jumped out and chased after her. He grabbed her wrist and Ciel swung her arm, trying to free herself from his grasp. "Don't touch me!"  
>He didn't let go, instead he pulled her in front of him and hugged her from behind. "If they find out, then they will, but I don't want us to be interrupted by anyone alright?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Okay, let me tell you a secret."<br>"A secret?"  
>"I haven't been with a girl since I was fifteen."<br>"What? I see you around girls all the time!"  
>"Yeah, those were just fuck buddies. It doesn't count."<br>"I'm not one of those, right?"  
>"Of course you're not! You're such a prude; you won't even let me do anything!" He laughed.<br>"HEY!" She hit him.  
>"No, you're special. Anyways, let me continue. So, when I was fifteen I was with this girl and then everyone at Fairy Tail kept bothering her about me and her. My grandpa kept telling her to give him a great-grand child. The other girls tried to fight with her, and my admirers sent her death threats. And the guys are the worst; they like to interrupt us whenever we're going to do something. And everyone thought it will be fun if they stalked us on our dates. It was not a fun experience alright?" Laxus finally took a breath.<br>"I don't think that will happen to me right? I mean Fairy Tail people know me..."  
>"Well I have admirers outside of our guild you know..."<br>"I don't think Makarov is that bad...?"  
>"He won't let you go unless you make him a great-grand child."<br>"But we won't be doing anything, so the boys can't stop us." She blushed. Laxus froze it seemed like he turned into stone. Then she whispered, "Just kidding."  
>"You little tease!" And he grabbed her and threw her back into bed.<br>"SO! I get it, the only reason that you don't want them to find out is because you want some huh!"  
>"WELL OF COURSE! YOU'RE MY WOMAN NOW!" He laughed. He grabbed the top of her shirt and before he was going to rip it off, she stopped him.<br>"Enough with these jokes." She smiled innocently.  
>'Why is she so innocent? It makes me want to corrupt her even more.' He thought. He took a look at her again. She was smiling beneath him. 'What a tease.'<br>"Anyways, so it's a secret alright? Or else we can't even go on dates. Everyone in that guild likes being a cock block."  
>"Okay."<br>Later on….  
>"Hey don't you look super happy today?" Mirajane smiled.<br>"Really?" She started nervously, "I'm usually like this. Aren't I?"  
>"Did something good happen?" Mirajane teased. She turned red and from that moment she knew what was going on because across the room he could see the same smile on Laxus' face when he was looking over towards him. She leaned closer to Ciel and asked, "it's Laxus isn't it?'<br>She turned bright pink, "N-noo! NOT AT ALL! Why would I? He's such a brute! He's ungrateful and he's not even good looking."  
>She laughed to herself because Ciel was not the best liar in the world, actually probably the worst. 'She's so cute when she's trying to lie.' She thought. Mirajane looked over to see Laxus' response. His expression became sour and she thought, 'This is fun." and she smiled to herself. "Okay whatever you say."<br>From where Laxus was sitting, He thought, "Me? Not good looking? Ungrateful? A brute? That girl... I'm going to rape that bitch." He grinded his teeth.  
>Ciel looked worriedly towards Laxus and he gave her an 'I'm going to kill you look.' She clapped her hands together and mouthed, "Sorry."<br>Mirajane thought it was so cute on how the two were trying to hide a relationship that was so obvious! However, because the rest of the guild is retarded... no one else caught up on it.

"Hey I stopped by at your place yesterday, but you weren't there." Lucy said to Ciel.  
>"Yeah... well you see... I was..." She looked around the room and she sees a big glass of beer. "OUT DRINKING!" She finally shouted.<br>"Drinking?"  
>"Yeah, I stopped by a pub and I began drinking and I passed out. Sorry."<br>"Really? Wow that's amazing you look totally fine today."  
>'Oh shit!' she thought. She put her hands on the temples of her forehead and said, "Oww... my head does hurt" She pretended. Mirajane felt as if she's going to burst out laughing. 'There's no way anyone's going to believe that.'<br>Then a crowd of people, including Cana, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza came up to her and asked if she was alright. Mirajane face palmed herself.  
>"Is it because, Hibiki left you? So you were just pretending to be happy today huh? That's why your smile was especially big and a little weird. I knew there was something wrong" Natsu said.<br>'Weird?' Ciel thought.  
>"That's why you didn't leave with him right?" Grey continued.<br>"Hey! Stop being so inconsiderate of her feelings." Erza punched their heads. "Yeah, he wasn't worth it anyways. So what he was smart, he dressed well, and he was drop dead gorgeous."  
>"Erza!" Lucy yelled. "That doesn't help either!"<br>They all hugged her. "Guys this is all a misunderstanding." Ciel said muffled by everyone's hug. No one listened to her.  
>"We're going to drink your sorrows away." Cana said.<p> 


End file.
